


How An Angel Learns to Drive a Car

by TheGirlWithBrightEyes



Series: Fragments of Life [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelic cheating, Cosmic powers, Driving Lessons, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithBrightEyes/pseuds/TheGirlWithBrightEyes
Summary: Crowley is supposed to give Aziraphale driving lessons, but the angel cheats without ever meaning to.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fragments of Life [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	How An Angel Learns to Drive a Car

**Author's Note:**

> So my thought was: how would Aziraphale go about driving a car when he just barely learned the gavotte?
> 
> This was the first part of a longer fic but I decided to make it a short one on its own.

When he chose to put his mind to it, Aziraphale was - as Crowley liked to point out, clever and a quick study. That is to say _if_ he could study using books. He was considerably less adept at learning something that required motor skills even if he had every intent to learn it, like the gavotte as an example. Learning how to drive a car was similarly something that didn't come natural to him, so it was pure luck that Crowley had ample practice in patience along with cosmic beings not really sticking to the rules.

"Oh, would you look at that," Aziraphale said happily once his car - dubbed Crowley Junior to Crowley's despair, had arrived at their cottage and had a nice wash. Aziraphale had rolled up his sleeves, put on wellingtons and managed to get himself sopping wet with the use of a bucket and sponge rather than using a miracle. Crowley had sat down in the sun outside to watch him, secretly quite adoring the angel wet in wellingtons although he would never admit it out loud.

"You do know it's just going to get dusty once we put it on the roads, yes?" Crowley drawled lazily, caught between the desire to point out the obvious and wanting to keep the smile on Aziraphale's face. His angel chuckled.

"Well, then I'll just have to wash Junior again, won't I?" he said as if it was half the point. Crowley cringed, sort of regretting that he'd told Aziraphale the car reminded him of the snake from Jungle Book. Even if it was a redeeming quality he had no desire whatsoever for a cute city car to be called after him even if it _was_ copper and black.

"Angel," he whined and Aziraphale smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek getting him rather wet in the process.

"Very well, my dear. Will you indulge me with a lesson after tea?" Crowley made a sort of twitchy nod, still completely unable to deny Aziraphale anything at all. "Crowley?"

"Yes, yes," Crowley muttered then sighed. "Might as well get started I suppose." He frowned at the car, having half a mind to terrify it into obedience but he had the feeling Aziraphale wouldn't approve so he sauntered after the angel to help him prepare tea.

The thing with the Bentley was, that after nearly a century in the hands of the same owner it had bonded with Crowley, which really meant that half of the time the Bentley just did what it knew would please its owner. Junior, however, had no such bond yet and no particular personality traits - yet, if one assumes that being the property of an ethereal - or occult, being would result in acquiring a mind of its own.

Aziraphale started to quite quickly work on that. In fact, he hadn't rolled more than a few metres before the engine died.

"Oh. What happened?" Aziraphale said worriedly, squinting at the many lights on. Crowley scratched his neck, giving him a rather apologetic grin. "It got quiet and stopped rolling."

"Well, you didn't treat Junior nice so he decided not to play with you," he said a bit playfully. "Just give him-" he started, trying to advice Aziraphale to put his foot down on the clutch next time to avoid an engine failure, but was cut off when the angel started to talk to the car.

"I'm so sorry, Junior. I really am. I will be good, I promise. Or I'll try, anyway, so please give me another chance, will you?" he patted the panel gently as if petting a dog. "I am only just starting to learn so I would much appreciate a little bit of patience before I get it right. Is that okay?" Quite predictably, if you were a cosmic being that is, the engine started again, all on its own. "Oh, thank you!" Aziraphale said happily, making Crowley sink deep into his seat. He wasn't sure whether this was actually a good thing, but he hoped that the car getting along with Aziraphale was a good start even if it was a bit unconventional as far as driving lessons went.

As the driving lesson went on, Crowley grew more and more exasperated and did less and less intervening when things happened. The biggest reason being that every time something unexpected happened, Aziraphale would reason with the car.

"_Oh dear! We really don't need to go that fast, do we Junior?_" and "_We really ought to apologise about their mailbox, Junior, that was really not good style. In the future we should do our very best to avoid any mailboxes, don't you agree?_" or "_Now, I'm no expert but I do believe we just went, as they call, off road? I think we really ought to try to stay o the road in the future, this poppy field was so lovely!_" or Crowley's personal favourite: "_Hm. I'm not quite sure where we are anymore. Junior, would you please be a dear and take us home?_" Which, obligingly, Junior actually did.

In the end, Aziraphale mostly just learned how to steer and break, because like its namesake Crowley Junior seemed unable to deny Aziraphale anything and both he and Junior were quite content going at just one speed - slow. When Aziraphale didn't do anything, Junior slowly reached their preferred speed and just stayed there. On the road. Avoiding mailboxes and cyclists and hedges and whatnot. They annoyed other car drivers wherever they went, of course, but Crowley wasn't really one to speak considering him and the Bentley annoyed other drivers at the other end of the spectrum.

All things considering, it was quite a surprise that the Bentley and Junior could stand in the same parking area without nightly accidents.


End file.
